aving 'oops
by Fenella Church
Summary: Alex Drake has just been promoted to DCI at Fenchurch CID- it's all going so well until...  AU and set in the present day. Sorry had to up the rating to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own anything of Ashes or Life on Mars

.

'aving 'oops

DI Alex Drake was in a hurry as she tore around the supermarket using her trolley as a weapon to scatter everyone in her path. She should be at the station by now, and in exactly one hour she had a scheduled meeting with the Super, and she knew he was going to promote her to DCI.

Life was good for Alex, she had a new man called Logan Simpson, and this evening Logan and Molly were meeting for the very first time, so she was food gathering for the occasion, except now she was wishing she had shopped online instead, she had forgotten how busy Fridays in a supermarket were.

Alex wasn't going to let it get her down though, ever since she had been shot at by a crazy called Arthur Layton , and somehow survived with just a graze to her temple, life had taken on a very precious quality, and she was determined to live it to the full.

She chucked all kinds of goodies into the trolley; wine, cherries, salmon, cream, a gooey chocolate cake, silly napkins with flying chickens, milk, butter, ciabatta, cheese- what else? She stopped to consider- spaghetti of course. Molly had instructed her to get good quality dried spaghetti but not fresh as apparently it was too floppy.

In the aisle lined with packets of a hundred types of pasta a man was blocking her way, swinging a basket dangerously and looking lost.

There was no way around him, shoppers with oncoming trolleys gridlocked the aisle.

'Excuse me' Alex called.

The man turned and looked at her. She was struck by the intensity of his eyes.

'Could you move?' she asked.

He looked around, 'Where to exactly?'

'Um- anywhere- just out of my way.' she replied cheerfully.

'Maybe I could grow a pair of wings and take off' he suggested, 'maybe I could scramble up and over' he surveyed the stacked shelves, 'looks a bit slippery but I'll give it a go if you want.'

'There's no need to be so sarcastic is there?' Alex huffed.

'Isn't there?' he asked. 'I only came in to this hell on earth to look for spaghetti, I didn't expect to pinned down by hordes of housewives.'

'I'm a detective not a housewife and you're not pinned down.' Alex said, as she spoke a supermarket assistant brought a huge Danish trolley full of boxes of pasta down the aisle against all odds and parked it adjacent to them, blocking things up even more- the assistant smiled in a demented kind of way at Alex before abandoning the trolley.

'A store detective?' the man said, 'Wanna detect me some spaghetti?'

'I'm not a store detective' Alex protested, feeling a black cloud settling over her sunny mood.

'Are you one of those secret shoppers then?' guessed the man, 'Don't worry, I won't tell if you don't- but only if you find the spaghetti for me.'

Alex frowned, she looked along the aisle at all the neatly stacked packets of spaghetti, 'Is there something wrong with you?' she asked, 'It's right there, you're spoilt for choice.'

'I want 'oops' the man pouted.

''Oops?' Alex couldn't help but giggle, 'Spaghetti hoops?'

The man pouted even more, 'How is that funny?'

'No-one eats Spaghetti hoops anymore.' Alex said, ' I think I last had them when I was about four, and my mother was furious with the childminder.' She grabbed a packet of the most expensive spaghetti and threw it into her trolley.

'Well I eat them' said the man, 'or I would if could find the bastard things.'

The aisle had cleared a little, the ravening hordes appeared to be targeting the bakery area. Alex felt slightly sorry for the man, he obviously didn't frequent supermarkets very often and he looked so adorably little boy lost. 'Come on, they'll be near the Baked Beans, I'll show you.' She pushed her trolley around him and set off up the aisle.

'Nice arse' the man said from two steps behind her.

Alex couldn't believe her ears, had he just verbally assaulted her? She turned and looked at him. He smiled and her heart stopped beating. Like some old long disused machinery given a jump start something between her legs clanked into life. 'Oh god, please no' she muttered.

'What is it?' he asked, coming along side her, 'Shoplifters at two o'clock?'

'I'm not a store detective!' she snapped.

'I know, you don't want your cover blown, but at the end of the day you're going to be several bars of Swiss chocolate down.' the man seemed amused 'Mind you, where he's stashing them they'll melt.'

Alex speeded up, the man matched her stride for stride, but when she attempted a sharp left they got snarled up a little.

'You need indicators on that thing' he remarked mildly,

'I usually shop alone.' she said haughtily, 'There you are.' she pointed down the aisle, 'All the Hoops you could ever want or need.'

'Thank you.' he said.

'I suppose you'll be able to find the sliced white on your own?' she said sarkily.

'Highly unlikely.' he said, 'Not used to this shopping lark, the wife did it.' he took his voice down a notch, 'Til she buggered off.'

'Probably got sick of being called "the wife".' retorted Alex, wondering at the same time why on earth she was secretly pleased to know his wife had left him. 'Anyway, I'd better go, I'm late- the bread is that way.' she pointed to the bakery section before gripping the trolley determinedly and heading towards the checkouts. She sighed as she reached the tills only to find that all the manned checkouts had long queues. She dithered at the self checkout behind a man with a multipack of loo rolls that had a buggered up barcode. After what seemed like an eternity the assistant stepped forward to help him. Alex sighed and looked around desperately. Time had gotten away from her, if she wasn't out of the supermarket within five minutes she'd be late for the Super.

'Could you open another till?' she begged the assistant.

'No operatives available.' the assistant replied cheerfully, 'There you go' she added as the loo roll man finished paying and rushed away, 'All yours.'

Alex put her Bag for Life on the bagging area.

'Unidentified item in bagging area!' shouted the machine.

'It's a bag' Alex whimpered, trying to scan her first item. The machine refused to scan and kept repeating 'Unidentified item in bagging area' as Alex looked up she saw the spaghetti hoops man whizzing through the 'Basket only' till that had somehow miraculously become freed up. Alex counted her items and became more and more flustered- shit- too many for the Basket till.

'Need a hand?' asked spaghetti hoops man; not waiting for an answer he lifted her Bag for Life and took her phone out of it, handed it to her, shook the bag and placed it back in the bagging area, the machine decided to play nicely and everything moved through smoothly, except Alex, who was shaking slightly with frustration and shame, while spaghetti hoops man packed her bag and then even her wine in a cardboard carrier.

'You should apply for a job here' she muttered as she paid, 'You'd be brilliant at it.'

'Already got a job.' he said, 'But I'll bear it in mind if it doesn't work out.' He placed all her shopping back in her trolley.

She tried to zoom ahead of him as they walked out of the supermarket but couldn't seem to get any distance between them.

'Fancy a coffee?' he asked.

'Sorry, I have an important meeting.' she snapped.

She speeded up, leaving him in her wake without a backward glance. But as she drove to the station she felt a little guilty; he had helped her after all, she salved her conscience by telling herself she had helped him too.

She made the meeting in the nick of time; the Super smiling happily at her, 'I'm so thrilled to be the one to inform you that the board was unanimous - you are the new DCI of Fenchurch D-division CID.'

'Thank you Sir.' Alex gushed.

'Your new DI should be arriving soon.' the Super said, 'Sorry to land this on you but Manchester recommended him most highly. I have to admit I'm slightly concerned that there may be a clash of personalities. He's…' the Super cleared his throat, 'rather old fashioned- bit of a maverick.'

'Oh' Alex said, 'Well, I've had experience with that type of thing before, hopefully I can deal with it.'

The Super pushed forward a piece of A4 paper.

Alex scanned the DI'S CV. 'He appears to get results.' she said.

'You may need to tread carefully' warned the Super, 'He's been demoted, he may have a little trouble coming to terms with it. If you want to head to your office I'll bring him along shortly- think you'll find your team have laid on a little celebration for you'

'Really?' Alex said, touched.

'DS Granger's idea' the Super said.

.

Alex wasted no time in getting stuck in to the cake and champagne Sharon and the others had laid on.

'Bollinger no less' she said, swinging her glass about, 'Thanks Sharon.'

'Congratulations Ma'am' Sharon grinned, 'Things are gonna change around here now you're in charge.'

Alex looked at the various men officers and narrowed her eyes, 'Pissed all over 'em' she whispered to Sharon.

'Ma'am?' Sharon sounded shocked.

'Not in a sexual way.' Alex said quickly.

'No' Sharon made a face and then giggled. 'Not a lot of eye candy is there?'

'Metro males working for the Met-it's very apt.' Alex took another large swig of her champagne.

The double doors opened and the Super appeared. Alex choked on her champagne when she saw spaghetti hoops man behind him.

'Please no!' she groaned.

'Here she is' announced the Super, 'Our new DCI. Alex, this is your new second in command, DI Gene Hunt.'

The bubbles in her lungs almost sent her into convulsions. She slapped her chest and tried to stand up straight, 'Um- hello.'

'Oh dear' Gene said, he walked around and slapped her back a couple of times, 'not used to the old Bolly?'

Alex got her breath back, 'I can usually handle it perfectly well thanks' she gasped.

'I always affect women that way.' Gene said, looking around bullishly. 'Glass for the new boy?'

Sharon produced a glass and filled it with champagne before handing it to Gene.

'You can't work here.' Alex went on the defensive, 'You'll drive me around the twist.' she turned to remonstrate with the Super but he had beaten a hasty retreat.

'Oh I think we'll get used to each other.' Gene said, 'I won't be here long anyway, I'm back on the up.'

'That's not what the Super said.' Alex sniped, furious at the length of his eyelashes, how dare he be so attractive? 'You'll find it impossible taking orders from me, admit it.'

'I might like it' Gene took a gulp of champagne and cut off a hunk of cake. 'Powerful women tend get me old juices going, especially ones that look like they've been storing it up for years. Never let it be said that the Gene Genie objects to women on top.'

'How dare you?' Alex spluttered.

'Quite easily, you know your trouble?' he asked, cramming in cake.

'No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me.' she said.

Gene sipped more Bolly to help down the cake and licked his lips, 'You can't take a compliment.'

'There was a compliment buried in there?' Alex shook her head, feeling somewhat dazed, how had this day, which had began so promisingly, gone so wrong so fast? 'Where are you going?' she asked Gene as he began to walk away from her.

'Little boys room.' he said, 'Wanna come? Or do I have to put my hand up and ask your permission?'

No, no, of course not!' she replied, rattled.

Five minutes later the fire alarm went off due to Gene trying to have a crafty smoke in the toilet. When the chaos had died down, Alex showed him his office.

'So Bollinger Knickers, what do I call you?' he asked, looking around the office.

'Well not that for a start.' she said, striving to keep calm, ' Officially it should be Ma'am, but you can call me Alex if you really must. Can I call you Gene?'

He had fired up his Met laptop and was busy downloading 'Angry Birds', 'Yes of course, I'll give you my private number, anytime you want a little chat…'

'I mean at work!' her temper was teetering on the brink. 'Maybe it would be better if I addressed you as DI Hunt.'

He winced visibly at the DI bit, immediately she felt sorry for him. 'What did they call you in Manchester?' she asked.

'Guv' he said.

She was amazed to find she felt even more sorry for him and tried to pull herself together. 'Oh, yes I see-er …a bit awkward. Look I'll call you Gene, you call me Alex.'

He nodded, ' Fine. Where do you get a proper drink around here?'

'Well we go to a little place called Luigi's after hours.' she said, 'Luigi is about a hundred, but his nephew does most of the work.'

'Fancy showing me?' he asked, gazing up at her.

'Showing you?' she stuttered, trying to look him in the eye and finding she couldn't. His stare was far too intense, like looking at the sun.

'Luigi's?' he prompted, 'Unless you feel the need to show me anything else.'

Her phone bleeped; she'd set the alarm to remind her she had to leave early to begin preparing the meal. 'I can't' she said, 'Not tonight, I have to get home.'

'Wedding anniversary?' he looked at her bare ring finger.

'Um- my daughter and my….um …er' she got cross with herself, what the hell was Logan? 'my man- they're meeting for the first time.'

He nodded again, 'Good luck. I imagine there'll be other opportunities for us to get to know each other.'

Yes.' she tried to look at him, no, still no good.

There was a knock on the door.

'Come in' yelled Gene.

Sharon entered, 'Phone call Ma'am'

'Thanks!' she gasped with relief. 'Are you going to Luigi's?' she asked Sharon.

'Yeah of course- it's Friday.' Sharon smiled.

'Can you take DI Hunt with you?' she asked, as she rushed out of his office.

'Yes Ok' Sharon looked at Gene, 'she's not normally so dizzy. What did you do to her?'

Alex took the phone call, it was Evan, away on a business trip, asking if she'd made DCI . She hardly took in any of his congratulations and sighed deeply as she put the phone down. She suddenly desperately wanted to go to Luigi's that evening. She shut her office door and began a mantra, 'Logan is kind, Logan is safe, Logan loves me.'

.

The evening went badly, the spaghetti was water logged and floppy, the cream sauce separated, and Molly played smart arse with Logan. To make matters worse, when Molly had escaped to her room and Alex and Logan were trying to salvage the remains of the night, Evan arrived back early from the business trip. Evan didn't like Logan either, he didn't like any man Alex brought home. He tutted at the war zone kitchen and began to stack the dishwasher nosily. Upstairs Molly played Rihanna at full volume. Logan gave up. Too easily, Alex thought.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' he promised.

She walked back into the kitchen, 'You can stop banging and crashing now.' she told Evan, You've achieved your aim.' she yelled up the stairs for Molly to turn Rihanna down or off. Then she grabbed her jacket.

'You're not going after him?' Evan said, 'Alex stop chasing- you scare them away!'

'You and Molly scare them away. You're like a pair of Yorkshire terriers.' she replied. 'I'm not going after him anyway.'

'Where are you going then?' Evan asked.

'To get pissed with my new DI.' she said. 'Bye.'

Luigi's was almost deserted except for D-division who were gathered around a table in the corner, making a god-awful din. Sharon was telling everyone to call her Shaz and sitting on DS Patterson's lap. DS Patterson looked as if all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once and his hand was disappearing under Sharon's skirt.

Gene looked up at Alex, his beautiful grey-blue eyes slanting slightly with the effect of the alcohol. He tapped his lap, 'Take a seat Bolly- sorry, _Alex_'

'In your dreams' she replied, forcing herself to look into his eyes. She was up for this. This man was a challenge, a gorgeous, terrible, unsuitable challenge. She grabbed the carafe and poured herself a drink before sitting down beside opposite him.

'Bring it on' she said under her breath. 'Welcome to Fenchurch Gene' she said out loud, raising her glass.

He raised his own glass and met her gaze, 'Yeah- bring it on.' he said softly, 'I've a feeling it's going to be very interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Chapter Two

.

Chaperones

.

'There are worse things I could doooooo, than go with a boy or twoooo….' Molly sang loudly and tunelessly.

Alex opened her eyes, who had stapled her head to the pillow? And someone should really tell Molly not to audition for X-Factor anytime soon.

'Molls!' she croaked, 'There aren't.'

Molly appeared at the bedroom door 'Aren't what?'

'Worse things you could do. Boys need avoiding- at your age.' she closed her eyes again. Her head weighed several tons- and it hurt.

'Mum?'

Alex felt her daughter plonk herself down on the bed none too gently.

'Yeah?'

'If I bring you tea will you take me to drama club later? Like in a half an hour?'

'I thought you hated drama club.' Alex kept her eyes jammed shut, maybe Molly would get the hint and leave her to sleep.

'They're running auditions this morning.' Molly said, 'Pleaseee.'

'Molls you know it'll just be a flash in the pan, one day you hate it, the next it's ok, I can't keep up.' Alex fumbled with the sheet, trying to pull it up over her face, why did morning light have to be so damned bright and cheerful?

'They're doing Grease. I want to audition for the part of Rizzo.' Molly said. 'Please Mum.' she stroked her mother's arm through the sheet.

'Why Rizzo?' Alex mumbled.

'Because I like Rizzo.' Molly's voice turned a little whiny.

'She's the one who thought she was pregnant right?' Alex quailed.

'Yes, but she's the best female part..' Molly began.

'Sandy's the lead part though, you wouldn't be interested in adopting her as a role model I suppose?' Alex sat up very carefully.

'Mummmm- you are so funny and predictable, anyway, Sandy ends up in tight black leather shaking her bits at Danny remember? -I don't wanna _be_ Rizzo, I just want to play her.' Molly had her determined voice on.

'And the fact that you can't sing isn't any kind of hindrance?' Alex asked, giving in, 'Ok, get me that tea.'

.

Twenty minutes later, still with a banging hangover, Alex sat beside Molly in a black cab heading to Stratford East and the dingy little drama club run by Lottie Barrett .

'You don't need to come in.' Molly said, 'Just come back for me later.'

'Where exactly am I going to go?' Alex asked.

'To Stratford Centre or somewhere- get a coffee.' Molly instructed, 'Oh god there he is.'

'Who?' Alex looked around.

'Damon Berry' breathed Molly, 'He's almost a dead cert for Kenickie.'

Alex's pain- wracked head swivelled to get a look at the boy who was making her daughter breathless; he appeared to have come already in character; leather jacket, drainpipe jeans and quiffed jet black hair- he was also smoking a cigarette-Alex looked at her daughter and shook her head.

'If you say anything I'll kill you ' Molly warned. 'These are my teenage years for me to wreck as I see fit.'

'I'll just come in and see how long you're likely to be.' Alex said firmly, paying the cab driver.

The queue for the part of Rizzo was one of the longest, Alex was relieved to see, this meant Molly didn't stand much of a chance she decided happily. Her relief dimmed quite a bit as she saw Damon actively chatting Molly up in the queue. Alex had to restrain herself from going up and telling him that Molly was only fifteen.

Lottie had thoughtfully provided coffee for the jaded parents, and as Alex stood in the queue to get one a text came through.

Alex got her coffee before reading it, thinking it was probably Logan. When she did read it she was amazed to feel her heart jolt slightly.

'Ready for hair of the dog? G'

She put the phone back in her bag, but almost immediately retrieved it, texting back, 'How did you get this number? A'

A few seconds later the reply came through.

'U bloody gave it to me. G ;-)'

Alex thought hard, exactly how pissed had she been? Her fingers got to work.

'I bloody did not .A'

She chucked the phone back in her bag and looked over at Molly who was getting nearer to the front of the queue

'I could flirt with all the guys, smile at them and bat my eyes' sang a dark haired girl beautifully.

Alex felt Molly's pain, her poor daughter didn't even look like a Rizzo, she definitely looked like a Sandy standing in the Rizzo line.

Unable to resist, she checked her phone, there was a new message;

'Did. G'

Alex shook her head and typed out, 'Not getting into this. (Didn't)A'

The phone rang, she looked at the screen, Logan.

'Hello' she said.

'What's that din?' Logan asked cheerfully.

'Molly's decided she wants to audition for Grease.' Alex said, feeling on much safer ground, 'I'm playing chaperone in East London.'

'Oh right, I was hoping we could meet for lunch.' Logan said, 'Just the two of us.'

' I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here.' Alex said, 'It all depends if Molly gets short listed, not very likely but a possibility. How about dinner?'

'Pick you up at eight?' Logan said.

'Lovely.' Alex replied. As she ended the call another text came through;

'If u want 2 buy me hotd I'll b in Luigi's G'

' Bloody cheek' muttered Alex, desperately trying to remember what had happened the night before. She had a vague recollection of badmouthing Evan and Molly, telling Gene they wouldn't stop interfering in her life. She cringed as she also remembered at one point mentioning Gene's demotion and how quiet he had gone. She winced as she sipped the coffee, from what she could remember she had been yattering ten to the dozen while Gene had got quietly and steadily bladdered. She had moaned and groaned and griped telling him how hard it was juggling a high powered career with motherhood, while he hadn't said or done much except stare into her eyes.

Her heartbeat speeded up as she remembered the staring into the eyes bit, something she knew was only possible because she'd consumed so much alcohol. In the cold light of day she'd be awkward with him, she knew that for a fact.

Molly had reached the front of the queue; she shook her head at Alex and pointed to the exit. Alex pretended not to understand and stuck her thumb up. Molly turned her back on her mother as the opening bars of the song began for the umpteenth time.

Alex was amazed to find that her daughter really didn't sound too bad; her voice was raw and untrained ,it had a rough edge to it, but Alex didn't think she imagining that Molly was allowed to sing for longer than some of the others before Lottie raised her hand and sent her to a group of girls in the corner. She sipped her coffee and wondered what to text back to Gene. 'Get stuffed. A' ? Childish. 'Buy your own hotd. A' Prickly. 'You have beautiful eyes. A' Truthful.

In the end she decided not to text him. He was work. It was the weekend- Molly time. She looked across at her daughter, Damon had homed in on her again. Molly was noticeably dazzled. 'Oh shit' thought Alex..

.

'Well you made it through to the second round' Alex said brightly, as they came out of the drama club, 'and you're understudy.'

'Not good enough though.' Molly said grimly. 'I so wanted that part. Mariella absolutely bloody perfect Benson's not going to break a pissing leg anytime soon is she? So I'll never be needed. It's your fault. You put me right off.'

'There were lots of parents there.' Alex said, ringing for a taxi and noticing she had yet another text.

'Who's texting you?' Molly asked.

'Someone from work.' Alex said evasively.

'Someone who doesn't know the rules obviously.' Molly said.

Alex smiled, 'No he definitely doesn't know the rules.'

'He?' Molly looked at her mother, 'Have you got an admirer in the Force?'

'Don't be silly, he's just new.' Alex said, flustered.

'What does he want?' Molly grabbed the phone.

'Oi give it back!' Alex made a futile grab for her phone.

'Says he's still waiting in L's.' Molly said .'Where's L's?'

'How about we go to Abercrombie and Fitch or Topshop?' Alex said in an unusually high voice, 'Hammer the credit card?'

'Where's L's?' Molly repeated.

'Luigi's.' Alex said.

'Oh I remember, a really sad and grungy dive, frequented only by very sad and desperate people. Mainly coppers.' Molly said 'Let's go there.'

Alex shook her head before remembering her hangover, it felt like it was about to part from her neck. She clutched it with both hands. 'No'

'Come on, I want to check out this rule breaker.' Molly said, 'And you owe me lunch.'

'How do I owe you lunch?' Alex asked.

'Because you fucked up my career.' Molly said.

'Don't swear.' Alex said.

'Are we going there?' threatened Molly.

Alex thought it through briefly, Molly would be a shield, she wouldn't feel so out of her depth with her daughter there chattering away and judging Gene. 'Ok' she said.

When the taxi pulled outside Luigi's Alex's nerve deserted her, 'Look, the food's very unpredictable here- let's go to Covent Garden or somewhere.'

'No' Molly jumped out of the taxi, 'Pay the man.'

As they walked down the stairs Alex spotted Gene on a bar stool talking to Luigi.

'Is he here?' Molly asked loudly.

'Yes- there.' Alex walked over towards him self-consciously.

'Look out' Gene said to Luigi, 'Here comes the boss.'

'The boss?' Luigi said, clutching the glass of brandy Gene had bought him, 'Signorina Drake is your wife? All the times she come here and I not know this.'

Alex opened her mouth to protest but Gene got there first.

'No, not my wife Luigi, not yet anyway.' he gazed insolently at her, 'My big bad boss. I'm her DI.'

'This is Molly, my daughter.' Alex babbled, 'And not Gene's- not Gene's daughter I mean. My daughter.' she was tying herself up in knots already. 'You know these girls, always either starving themselves or being utterly gluttonous. Molly decided she wanted to eat today.'

Gene nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

Alex ploughed on, 'She is also excessively protective of me, and has to scrutinise and define the suitability of people I liaise with, subject to her approval…'

'In English would be good.' Gene said.

'I wanted to check you out.' Molly said.

'I see.' Gene nodded. 'Drink?'

'Vodka and tonic please.' Molly grinned.

'You are not drinking alcohol.' Alex said. 'She'll have apple juice.'

'And you?' Gene asked.

'She'll have red wine.' Molly said, 'It's do as I say not as I do with my mother.'

Gene nodded, 'And another of these' he pushed his whisky tumbler towards the barman, 'Luigi?'

'I stick with this.' Luigi said, still nursing his brandy.

'We should find a table.' Alex said, not wanting Gene to think she was there solely to see him. 'Thanks for the drink.' she said to Gene.

'Are you joining us?' Molly asked him.

'Not sure I'm invited luv.' Gene said.

'I'm inviting you.' Molly said. 'My mother isn't famous for her manners.'

'I'm sure DI Hunt has other plans.' Alex said, ' Tin of spaghetti hoops maybe?'

'Yes' Gene held her gaze, 'Maybe.'

Alex felt her tummy liquefy and knew it wasn't due to the wine. He had a way of making her feel like she was the only woman in the room. She stared at his hand curled around the tumbler of scotch . 'You are welcome to join us.' she surrendered.

Gene got off the bar stool, 'Thanks- starving.'

'Steak and chips pizza sounds good.' Molly said to Gene, reading the blackboard as Luigi's nephew, Andreas, led them to a table.

'I'd rather have steak and chips without the doughy shit.' Gene replied.

'Can be arranged.' Molly laughed. 'Mum's not keen on doughy shit either, she's watching her figure.'

'So am I' Gene said, looking Alex up and down.

'Got to go to the loo.' Alex gasped. In the toilets she looked at herself. Her pupils were dilated and she was an unflattering shade of pink.

'Have you worked with my mum long?' Molly quizzed Gene.

'Only arrived yesterday.' Gene said, 'I'm not sure she's completely comfortable with me as her DI.'

'She's a bit screwed up with men.' Molly told him, 'My dad let her down big time. Would you shag her if you had the chance?'

Gene almost choked on his scotch. 'Bloody hell. Don't beat around the bush.'

'Be honest.' Molly said.

'Well yeah I would, but doubt I'd ever find myself in that position.' he said.

'Yeah well, if you do, don't, get me?' Molly said.

'You're warning me off her?' Gene said. 'I thought she was the mother.'

'No, I'm just saying she's not quick shag material. She always picks dickheads, dickhead number three at the moment. She needs someone she can trust. Someone who's going to hang around.' Molly sipped her apple juice, 'Here she comes, are you having a starter?'

'How are you two getting along?' Alex asked stiffly.

'Alright' Molly said, 'Just putting him straight on a few things.'

'Telling me about dickhead number three.' Gene said straight-faced. 'Anyway, we're having steak and chips, no starter, what are you having?'

'Maybe just soup, I'm eating out tonight.' Alex said.' With dickhead number three.' She didn't miss the look Gene and Molly exchanged.

Later, when Molly was in the loo she tackled him. 'I just want you to know I don't usually do this.' she said.

'Eat pudding?' he said, diving into his ice cream sundae.

'No- spend my free time with work colleagues- this is a one off. I don't mix business with….. other stuff.' she licked raspberry sauce off her spoon and waved it at him, 'I'm only here because Molly was hungry.'

'Course you are.' he agreed, leaning forward. 'I've enjoyed it though, and I've found somewhere nice to live, so everything's fandabidozi .'

'It is? Where ? Where are you living now?' Alex knew she shouldn't care or need to know but somehow she did.

'In a shit bed-sit, but Andreas says the flat above here is vacant, so I'm giving it a go- short lease.' he scrapped his sundae glass. 'Handy for the station, and for a little relaxation after a hard day.' he leaned back in his chair and began undoing his belt.

Alex found she could barely breathe, or take her eyes off his hands undoing the belt.

He noticed, 'Relax, I'm not a flasher, just letting it out a notch. Christ Bolly, you looked really excited for a second there.'

'I most certainly did not.' she spluttered. 'And stop calling me Bolly!'

'Good thing we're out of bounds to each other eh?' he raised his eyebrows at her, 'Otherwise it could be tempting- you me- all that time spent together at work- relationships evolve.'

'They do not.' Alex said, 'I keep my personal life apart from my career as I said, I knew this was a mistake, and you'd get the wrong idea.'

Molly reappeared and Alex stood up.

'No coffee?' Molly asked.

'No-no coffee- we're going.' Alex said.

Molly grabbed her sundae glass and scooped the remains of the ice-cream into her mouth, 'Just let me finish.' she moaned. 'Brilliant to meet you Gene.' she said as Alex went to the bar with her credit card. 'What did you do to upset her?' she asked him quietly.

He shrugged, 'Haven't got a clue.'

As Alex and Molly left Luigi's Andreas appeared at the table. 'I'll show you the flat.'

'Better pay for my food.' Gene said.

'Ms Drake paid for it.' Andreas said.

'I owe her one.' Gene said. Christ Bollykeks was a prickly cow, but he couldn't deny he found her attractive. The daughter was a great kid too, he liked plain speaking and she certainly did that.

.

'Pity he works for you.' Molly said in the taxi home.

Alex stared ahead with a stony expression. 'Yes it certainly is.'

'Your ideal man right there and you can't have him.' Molly stated.

Alex moved her head too quickly again, her hangover was staging a comeback, 'What?' Are you mad? Perfect? How?' she gathered breath, 'Molly, if he was the last living man alive and breathing and er….living I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot bargepole.. ..'

'Why not?' Molly asked.

'He's arrogant, big-headed, uncouth, uneducated, misogynistic …. he's just…wrong in so many ways.' Alex ranted.

After the taxi had dropped them off and they'd gone inside the house, Molly followed Alex into the kitchen instead of escaping to her room. Alex pulled a bottle of wine from the rack. She looked to Molly expecting a lecture but Molly sat at the table.

'If you could pick my boyfriend who would you choose-say for instance, from Grease- Danny or Kenickie?'

'I don't know.' Alex replied thoughtfully. 'Hobson's Choice really isn't it?'

'Well you've got Danny- who appears decent but is a little duplicitous. Also he's flash, he's everywhere, he gets the girl but then doesn't want her because he's worried what his mates will think of her, then eventually she changes to suit him, to fit in with his ways….look the part' she grabbed a banana and began peeling it, 'Then you've got Kenickie, who's rough and ready and grabs what he can, he's mouthy and proud and will never say exactly how he feels, or even that he does feel, he also bows to peer pressure to a degree but all the way through you can feel his passion for Rizzo, you know that he loves her no matter what, and even if she is pregnant he will do the right thing when it comes down to the wire.' she waved the banana at Alex, 'You see, I'd go for Kenickie type every time, but I'm pretty sure you'd go for flash Danny.'

'I wish I knew where this was leading. From what I remember of Grease flash Danny turned preppy for a bit for Sandy- it was give and take' Alex said 'So.. Molls-if you're trying to ease me gently into you going out with that Damon boy you can think again.'

'You'll never learn.' Molly said, sliding off the kitchen chair and heading out of the kitchen, 'I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you. But hey, what do I know, I'm just a kid.'

Alex poured wine, her mouth set determinedly; she opened the Saturday paper and sat at the table, after ten minutes of not being able to read any of the words in the paper she shoved it away and rubbed her temples, trying to massage away the thoughts of her blond DI. 'Just get out of my head' she groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

Right between the eyes.

.

Gene had spent most of Sunday morning moving into the flat above Luigi's and was now biding his time until the trattoria opened. As he arranged his spaghetti hoops carefully in the food cupboard he reflected that it was a bit like being in one of his favourite TV programmes, Secret Millionaire- except he wasn't a millionaire of course, and nothing much was a secret.

He gave a little smile as his phone played a tinny version of 'More than a woman'. Gladys!

'Hello' he said cheerfully.

'I get back from holiday and you've scarpered. What the hell do you think you're doing?' Tyler shouted.

'Sampling the bright lights of old London town.' Gene replied.

'Gene it's a real demotion- what possessed you?' Sam was practically speechless.

'Fancied a change of scenery, what are you whining about anyway you Jessie! I've left the way clear for you, get in there quick, you'll love it, meetings and paperwork, followed by more meetings and yet more paperwork - a DCI's lot is just up your street.' Gene leaned against the worktop.

'There's more to it than that and you know it.' Sam said, 'I can't just slip into your shoes…boots.'

'No you can't, only I can wear my boots with any panache. Or kick with them.' Gene reached out a foot and checked his crocodile boots lovingly.

'It's like something out of Father Ted, kicking the Super up the arse.' Sam laughed.

'He's a twat, he was asking for it. But it was a means to an end..' Gene said.

'You got that right- the end of your career.' Sam sighed deeply.

'Don't worry about me Sammy boy, I know what I'm doing.' Gene told him.

'Yes Gene, what exactly are you doing?' Sam asked, 'You're up to something.'

'Give the boy a medal.' Gene said. 'Just fancied working under a woman.'

'Course you did.' scoffed Sam,, 'What are you really up to?'

'I'm following a trail.' Gene said, 'Can't say more than that at this precise moment in time. Bit of good old fashioned detective work, remember that?'

'Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?' Sam asked.

'Because you're an old woman and worry too much.' Gene replied.

'You sound very upbeat for you.' Sam said, 'So what's she like, this Alex Drake?'

'Fucked up and gorgeous.' Gene replied. 'Doesn't like me, but I'm working on that.'

'The old Gene Hunt charm eh?' Sam laughed, 'It hasn't exactly worked well for you in the past has it?'

'I've had my moments.' Gene replied, 'Let me know if you need any tips when you get my job.'

'I'll keep you posted.' Sam said.

.

Alex and Molly were in Logan's Range Rover and heading out of London. Molly pulled one of her earphones away from her ear, 'What's so great about Chertsey anyway?'

'You'll soon find out.' Logan said mysteriously.

'Can't wait.' Molly ,sounding decidedly underwhelmed , yawned.

Alex shot a warning look at her daughter in the back seat.

'I wonder what Gene's doing today.' Molly said loudly.

Alex pretended not to hear.

Twenty minutes later they drew up outside an old black and white detached cottage with a For Sale sign in front of it.

Logan looked at Alex. She smiled at him.

'Oh no.' Molly muttered under her breath.

'Looks wonderful.' Alex said.

Logan put a hand out and touched her cheek, 'Do you want to see more?'

'No' Molly replied.

'Yes.' Alex replied.

The estate agent got out of his car and began walking towards them. Logan got out of the Range Rover.

'What the fuck are you doing!' Molly hissed at Alex.

'Behave Molls- we're only looking.' Alex begged.

'You're not seriously thinking of shacking up with this loser?' Molly ripped her headphones off.

'He's hardly a loser.' Alex replied. 'Wouldn't you like to live here? It's almost the countryside.'

'You've totally lost it.' Molly said.

After twenty minutes of full on hard sell from the estate agent Molly escaped to the garden and plonked herself miserably on a stone seat. Her structured little world was suddenly unravelling at scary speed. She contemplated a life in Surrey with her mother and Logan and wanted to cry.

Ten minutes later Alex came out to her, 'What do you think?'

'What does it matter what I think?' Molly replied.

'Molly, the city is a dangerous place . Everyday I'm scared for you. This would be a better quality of life, there's a marvellous school….'Alex said.

'Hang on- you want me to change schools?' Molly said incredulously, 'Just exactly how long have you been planning all this?'

'A short while.' Alex replied. 'I knew you'd have some reservations.'

'Reservations doesn't quite cover it.' Molly said, 'I'd hate it. The city is my home. What about Evan?'

'Evan will be able to live his own life for a change, and he can visit at weekends, you'll still see just as much of him as you do now.' Alex said quickly, 'All I'm saying is think about it, don't dismiss it out of hand, think of the benefits.'

'So, you meet a man, and three weeks or so down the line you're thinking of moving in with him.' Molly said quietly, 'With no thought about the other members of your family, how they would feel, or if it's what they want. I'm not leaving Evan alone. You do what you want, fuck up your life even more. We'll be there waiting for you when you come crying back to us.'

'I can't see what you've got against Logan.' Alex whispered.

'He's a fake.' Molly said, 'I just know he is.'

Logan appeared at the back door of the cottage.

Alex stood up, 'Ok' she said to Molly quietly, 'I'll tell him we need more time to think things through. He'll be so disappointed, he's jumped through hoops to get us a Sunday viewing on this place.'

After lunch at a pub and a look around Chertsey, they headed back into London as the sun began to set. Molly felt guilty that she was being so brattish but frustrated with her mother who seemed to be jumping in head first. She sat in the back of the Range Rover texting furiously.

'Could you drop me off at Mariella's?' she asked as they neared home.

Alex peered round at her, 'Is this the same Mariella you were planning to murder yesterday?'

'She texted me- as I'm her understudy she thinks we should have a little chat.' Molly smiled sweetly. 'Her dad will drop me off home later.'

'Do you mind? It's only a few streets away.' Alex asked Logan.

'No I don't mind.' Logan said, glad of the chance to get Alex alone.

Molly jumped out of the Range Rover when they arrived at Mariella's and stood on the pavement to wave Alex and Logan off.

'We're not going until you've knocked on the door.' Alex shouted.

Molly rang the bell, Mariella's mother answered eventually, Molly turned and glared at Alex and Logan, who drove away.

'Sorry' Molly said, 'Is Mariella in?'

'No, I'm afraid not- oh god, do you want to get your mum back? Or come in and wait for Mariella? She shouldn't be long.' the woman dithered on the doorstep.

'No- it's fine- I'll go a few doors up to Naomi's.' Molly said quickly, 'Bye.'

She turned and walked back onto the street, she had only got a few yards when Damon appeared.

'Ok?' he grinned.

'Piece of piss.' Molly replied.

Damon slung his arm around her, 'Come on then.'

.

Gene was flat out on the sofa in front of the news. He woke up suddenly as a report came on about human trafficking of illegal immigrants, and listened carefully;

'Lancashire Police have exhausted all leads on the head of the vast operation, who cannot be named for legal reasons, but say he may have moved his operation south.'

Gene nodded grimly, sat up and poured himself a scotch.

.

Alex was in bed when Molly arrived home like the perfect daughter at precisely 10pm.

'Logan gone home ?' she stood at the door of Alex's bedroom.

'No' Alex replied. 'He's in here with me. Of course he's gone home, he's probably planning to emigrate after today. '

'I'm sorry.' Molly said, 'I don't want to be such a little cow, but honestly Mum, Surrey? What about your new job?'

'I'd still work at Fenchurch, it hardly takes any time at all to commute.' Alex said tiredly, 'Anyway, I'm getting an early night if you don't mind.'

.

All of Fenchurch D division CID gathered for meeting early each Monday morning. This was Alex's first meeting as DCI and she knew it was important to set the right tone. She sat at the head of the table with her laptop and a note book and pen in front of her listening to the gentle hubbub as her officers discussed their weekend. Gene was one of the last in the room and took the vacant chair beside her. She was encouraged to see he appeared to have made an effort in a smart silver grey suit and clean white shirt.

'Morning.' he said.

'Morning.' she replied, catching her breath and at the same time the faintest aroma of Paco Rabanne and tobacco. Their chairs seemed very close. She wished she could move hers away from him a bit without drawing attention to herself. He was definitely too close for comfort.

The catalogue of current investigations was horribly depressing as always; drug dealers, gun runners, child prostitution, and of course the now ever increasing problem of the exploitation of illegal immigrants, who arrived in the UK thinking they had reached paradise and rapidly found themselves in one of Dante's circles of hell.

As she worked methodically through the list, receiving updates from the officers assigned to the cases, she was relieved that Gene was backing her up, she had thought he might try to undermine her but he seemed supportive enough. She stared at his fingers as they skittered across his laptop and he took in the information on the cases they were discussing.

As the meeting ended she began wondering where to assign him. The Carter case seemed the most logical. Bob Carter was suspected of supplying guns to anyone who had the money to pay, but was working out of a carpet shop masquerading as a family business. The problem was that it was DS Patterson's case, and he'd damn near cracked it.

Her officers had begun to leave the table and head back to their desks when Gene spoke up, ' Anyone heard of Terry Hamblin?'

Alex and the few officers who were still around the table looked blank.

'Who is he?' Alex asked.

Gene tapped into the Manchester's CID archives and brought up a file, he turned his laptop to Alex, who read through it speedily, 'There's no mention of a Terry Hamblin' she frowned.

'No, but a penny to a pound he's behind this.' Gene leaned back in his chair.

'Slavery?' she whispered.

Gene nodded, 'Sweatshops, prostitution, crack factories, you name it, he's got a finger in it. All supplied by terrified souls who don't have any other options as they shouldn't even be here. He's making millions from misery. Rumour has it he flew south when Manchester got too close.'

Alex felt her face colour as she realised why Gene had come to Fenchurch, she felt duped but she didn't know why.

'I think we should take this to my office.' she said stonily, 'DI Hunt.'

'Whatever.' Gene replied amiably.

She turned on him as soon as the door was closed, 'You're not doing this.' she told him.

'Doing what?' he squared up to her. 'Ma'am' he said provocatively.

'Bringing your failures to my department.' she hissed. 'It's not up to you Hunt, it's down to Manchester CID to liaise with the Met…'

'Up down? Make up your mind.' he laughed.

'Don't you dare take the piss out of me.' she fumed. 'I actually felt sorry for you. Poor downtrodden, over the hill DCI, demoted to DI and having to work under me…'

'Well when you put it like that….' Gene began.

'You're a DCI playing at being a DI, or you think you are, but here's the thing Gene, you've dropped into a pit that you're never getting out of…' she was shaking with anger.

'You're scarily attractive when you're out of your pram.' Gene said, 'Look why don't we calm this back down, I'm getting the right horn here, you're making me come over all unnecessary, not good for my blood pressure, down trodden old has -been like me.'

Alex pulled herself together and up to her full height, she strived to control her breathing.

Gene eyed up her four inch heels and bit his lip. He stood so close to her she could smell him again and it was making her dizzy.

'You are not using my department as a cover to investigate a case you couldn't solve when you had the chance.' Alex told him, 'It's crystal clear now. You needed to get down to London so you picked me and Fenchurch because you assumed that I would be a pushover.'

'You reckon? Wrong ! ' Gene glared at her, his eyes darkening to the colour of new denim; he pulled another file up from his laptop, and showed it to her.

Alex felt herself blushing yet again as she read the file; there was the photo of her that they'd used in the Met magazine 'The Job' when she'd been featured, along with pages of information about her and her achievements. He had researched her very thoroughly indeed.

'I picked you because I knew from all this you were the best person to work with.' Gene said. 'I know my reputation, old school chauvinist, bit of a dinosaur, not a man to take on board new ideas and working practices- and yes- bloody right I hate sitting tapping away at these infuriating machines in a fugged up office , real policing starts on the streets in my opinion, always has, always will. I thought you were open minded and forward thinking enough to give me a bit of freedom to do the job I need to do. Some fucker's got to do it after all. This bastard needs to be behind bars. I won't stop until he is.'

Alex gulped, she couldn't remember the last time she'd encountered such passion and utter single mindedness.

'What if you're after the wrong man?' she asked quietly.

'I'm not.' Gene replied, 'I bloody know it's him- if I- we- can nail him…think what a coup it would be for the Met…. For your …'

'Ok.' Alex said.

He glanced at her in shock, 'Sorry?'

'I said Ok, I'll give you a team, just a couple of officers, not Simpson though, he's a blabbermouth, Granger needs stretching, take Granger and DC Danvers. I'll Ok anything extra you need, surveillance equipment, extra hours.'

'I could kiss you.' Gene rasped.

Alex found herself wishing he would. 'Maybe later' she said slightly flirtatiously , 'When you bring home the bacon.'

'Thank you' Gene said, 'You're every inch the woman I hoped you would be- except prettier.'

'Don't over egg it.' she said.

'Sorry' he shrugged, 'I'm a silver tongued devil, what can I say?'

They stared at each other for just a second too long. Alex became aware of something stirring between her legs, and tried to get a grip on herself. She wanted him, it was the strangest feeling, she had never, ever been attracted to a work colleague before.

When she spoke again her voice sounded oddly thick, 'Well go on then ,what are you waiting for? Oh and keep things to yourselves, just you three- understand? To everyone else I blew your underhand scheming right out of the water.'

'Ma'am' he said.

'Alex, please.' she mumbled.

She had to sit down quickly when he'd left her office, she'd never heard the title 'Ma'am' spoken so sexily before. She spent the next 15 minutes trying to think about Logan and failing.

.

That evening as she was collecting her things to go home, Gene knocked on her office door.

Come in.' she called.

He entered, smiled and drew half a bottle of Famous Grouse from his suit pocket. 'Tiny snifter?'

'Not keen on scotch.' she said, 'Just a thimbleful then.' she took a couple of plastic cups from her water cooler. 'Sit down if you want. How's it going?'

'Thanks for giving me Granger.' Gene said, 'Or shit-hot Shaz as she's now known. Thanks to her we've almost certainly got a lead. It helps to have a street smart officer around the place. We're doing a stake out tomorrow night.' as he spoke he was eying up her long legs appreciatively.

'Why not tonight?' Alex asked.

'It's a nightclub, Pegasus, not open on Mondays.' Gene said, 'Shaz thinks they could be running a brothel in the back room- catering for most perversions-underage girls and rent boys- group sex-all illegal immigrants- very sleazy. Someone fitting Hamblin's description has been frequenting the place recently.'

'It's such a shitty world.' Alex said sadly, 'I mean I'm thinking of Molly, sometimes I wonder if I should have had a child at all.'

'She's a great kid.' Gene said, 'A survivor, like her mother.'

Alex began packing files into a briefcase.

'Taking work home?' Gene asked, 'Do you ever give it a rest?'

'Of course I do- sometimes.' Alex had her back to him, 'I know you're looking at my bum.'

'Of course I am, any red blooded male would,.' Gene said shamelessly. 'How's dickhead number three?'

'He wants to whisk me to live in the wilds of Surrey.' Alex said.

'Do you want to go?' Gene asked.

'I wouldn't mind.' Alex turned to face him, 'Molly doesn't though, so we're not.'

Gene nodded, 'Good.'

'What are you doing tonight?' Alex had blurted out the question before she'd had time to think things through.

'Nothing- just a bit of fine tuning for tomorrow.' he said.

'Would you like to come back with me for supper?' she asked. 'To discuss the case of course.'

'Of course.' Gene said, 'Yes I would.'


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Chapter Four

.

Stir fried advice.

.

Alex was slightly disconcerted to find that Gene already at the house she shared with Evan when she pulled into the drive. She had given him her postcode to put in his satnav but even so she expected the shortcuts she knew of to get her home with a few minutes to spare.

'Found it ok then?' she said, suddenly wondering if this was such a great idea after all.

Gene stubbed out the cigarette he was smoking and got out of his sleek black TT Quattro.

'Mid life crisis car?' she teased, peering inside, 'Not a lot of room.'

'Depends what you're planning on doing in it.' Gene replied.

She was furious to find she was blushing yet again, and juggled her briefcase and laptop, along with a large Italian leather handbag. Gene took the briefcase from her before everything ended up in a heap on the drive.

She scurried indoors and led him through to the kitchen.

'Bloody hell, you could fit my entire flat in here.' Gene said, looking around.

'It's Evan's house.' Alex said hurriedly.

'Evan?' Gene asked.

'My guardian, I was orphaned. He brought me up' Alex mumbled, 'But then you probably already know that.'

'I only checked you out professionally.' Gene assured her, 'Your private life is none of my business.'

'Make yourself comfortable.' Alex said, waving at the sofa and the kitchen table, Wherever-' she grabbed a bottle of wine and held it up.

'Thanks' he nodded, sitting at the table.

She poured him a glass, 'I'll just go and …'

'Slip into something more comfortable?' Gene grinned.

'Er, yeah.' she fled.

.

Gene felt pleasantly relaxed as he watched her moving around the kitchen preparing the food, but slightly jolted by the way the hard arsed career woman suddenly looked ten years younger and ten times more beautiful now she was dressed in tatty jeans and a faded sweatshirt.

He had removed his jacket and loosened his tie. He watched her bum jiggle as she chopped and peeled. He could get used to this. Every so often she stopped what she was doing and came over to read something he was talking about, squinting into his laptop.

'I know the groundwork on this has to be ruddy spot on' Gene told her grimly, 'he's the slipperiest bugger I've ever come across….' he stopped talking as Evan entered the kitchen.

'Good evening.' he said, slightly stiffly, looking from Gene to Alex.

'This is DI Hunt….er Gene Hunt' Alex gabbled, 'I invited him to supper. This is Evan.' she told Gene.

Evan held out his hand but didn't look impressed.

The two men shook hands briefly.

'I'm out this evening- chess at Jonty's.' Evan said to Alex, 'He's having Sushi delivered.'

'Why have I chopped this mountain of vegetables for stir fry?' Alex muttered, 'I hope you're hungry.' she said to Gene, cutting thin slices of beef into strips.

'Starving.' he said.

'I doubt Molly will eat.' she grumbled, 'That girl….'

Molly suddenly appeared from nowhere, 'Talking about me again?' she asked, 'Oh hello Gene, I thought you were Logan. What a brilliant surprise to find out you're not.'

'Are you eating?' Alex asked her.

'Of course I'm eating.' Molly said, drinking orange juice from the carton. 'Do you want me to waste away entirely?'

Gene shut his laptop.

'Yesterday you said you were horrendously fat.' Alex reminded her, 'Morbidly obese, I think you said.'

Alex went into the walk in larder, Evan followed her.

'What's he doing here?' he asked.

'It's work.' Alex said.

'It might be for you but I very much doubt by the way he was gazing at you when I walked in that it is for him.' Evan hissed.

'Of course it's work!' Alex replied crossly, holding a pineapple in a mildly threatening manner, 'He's new to London, I just thought inviting him to supper would make him feel welcome.'

'You're making him feel that all right.' Evan tutted, 'Remember the rules, never the twain..'

'It's work Evan.' Alex said stubbornly, 'Shouldn't you be getting ready for chess?'

.

'Do you think you'll like London?' Molly quizzed Gene.

'Dunno' Gene said, not looking at Alex, 'It has its attractions.'

Molly giggled and winked at Alex.

'The London Eye, the Tate Modern, Soho.' Gene went on, forking up stir fry. 'your mother's cooking.'

'I think you'll fit in very well.' Molly said. 'I think Mum and I should take you under our wing-wings.'

Alex shook her head, 'I'm sure the last thing Gene wants is to be tucked under any wings Molly- he's his own man.'

'Man being the operative word.' Molly said, 'Most so called men these days are so metrosexual you can barely find the Y chromosome.'

'Who made you an authority on the opposite sex.?' Alex muttered.

'I'm not' Molly sucked in an egg noodle and wiped sauce from her chin, 'But come on , you've got to admit that the other men in your department are divs.'

'I must apologise for my daughter and her inappropriate personal remarks.' Alex looked from under her eyelashes at Gene.

'I don't know, I quite like the fact that she appreciates a real man when she sees one.' he said.

He was pokerfaced but Alex knew he was being ironic, somehow it made him even more desirable.

Molly looked from Gene to Alex, 'Did you know you're mirroring each other's body language?' she remarked wickedly. 'Classic signs of mutual attraction.'

'There is absolutely no way you are going to live to see your sixteenth birthday.' Alex, her face the colour of a raspberry, said.

'I'm just trying to move things along a tad.' Molly said brightly.

'With all the subtlety of a ten ton truck.' Alex huffed, 'Anyway there's nothing to move along, Gene and I are work colleagues. I wish you'd show the same enthusiasm for Logan, who, by the way, I _am_ romantically attached to.'

'Yes, and a very lucky sod he is too.' Gene said, putting down his fork, 'No doubt by this time next year you'll be barefoot and pregnant in the wilds of Surrey- feeding hens and shaving sheep.'

'You shear sheep, you don't shave them.' Alex pouted.

'Ah, that's where I've been going wrong.' Gene said.

Molly giggled and Alex found herself tittering too, despite herself, and as she caught his eye her stomach almost disappeared .

'I'll let you two get down to it.' Molly said, shoving her plate in the dishwasher, 'I'll be in my room , and I absolutely promise not to disturb you.'

'There'll be nothing to disturb ' Alex said lightly, 'We're just talking about a case.' she busied herself with clearing the table, 'If you want to smoke you can go on the terrace, while I clear this away.'

'I'm alright here.' Gene said, he stood up and helped her clear the crocks. 'Right, where were we?' he asked as they replenished their wine glasses and sat down.

'I'm sorry about Molly.' Alex said, 'She can be a little facetious. She's never had a proper father figure apart from Evan, and he's more like a grandfather figure, she can come across as a little desperate.'

Gene shrugged, 'Don't apologise for her, she's a credit to you.' he turned his neck slightly and pointed out a scar just over an inch long, 'I got this from a girl about Molly's age, 'I'm pretty sure she was going for my jugular.'

'Oh my goodness!' Alex said.

'The scary thing is she's still out there somewhere and I've a feeling her next victim isn't going to be a hulking great bloke like me.' Gene said.

'Don't tell me…' Alex said.

'Technicality.' Gene said, 'It's so frustrating, you work your guts out trying to bring a conviction and along comes the old technicality and the bastards walk off scot-free.'

'Do you have any kids?' Alex asked.

'A daughter- Frances- she's 22.' Gene looked uncomfortable, 'I don't see her much, her mother makes sure of that.'

'Sorry.' Alex poured more wine.

'I'll be getting a cab home at this rate.' Gene said, but he took the wine anyway.

As they discussed the case Alex moved around the table and sat beside him so she could see the screen of his laptop. She tried to concentrate as he talked but found it difficult.

'This is why being out on the street is so important.' Gene said, 'I think we really need to get someone into the club undercover.' he turned slightly so her could look at her face to gauge her reaction.

'Not you?' she whispered, very aware how close they were.

'No, can't be me.' Gene looked disappointed, 'I was always popping up on the local Manchester news. He might recognise me. How about Danvers? Has he been under before?'

'No' Alex said.

'Bugger- don't call me sexist but I'm not entirely happy about sending Shaz in.' he rubbed a long finger around the top of his wine glass fretfully.

'No- I mean yes- see what you mean. You're very driven aren't you?' Alex said breathily, 'Not exactly how I expected you to be.'

'You're not exactly how I expected you to be either.' he admitted.

She shrieked a giggle, 'What did you expect?'

'A dried up old prune- thought the photo had been airbrushed at least.' he gave a tiny smile.

His mouth was very close to hers, she could smell the red wine and feel the warmth of his breath. She knew that they could kiss now and it would feel like the most natural thing on earth.

'Airbrushed?' she murmured, her eyes locked onto his.

'Er yeah.' he drew back slightly and sat up straight, 'So…Sharon Granger or Mike Danvers? Who do I brief tomorrow?'

Alex stiffened and pulled away too, feeling slightly foolish, had she misread the signals? 'I'll need to think that one over.' she said.

Gene drained his glass, and made a big show of yawning and rubbing his face, 'I think I'd better make a move. Can we do a breakfast meeting? Say half past eight?'

Alex stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, putting up a barrier, 'Yes, yes fine- I'll think it through tonight.' she said hurriedly.

He looked up at her, 'Bolly…'

'Alex!' it came out much more snappily then she'd intended. 'Would you like me to call you a cab?' she asked.

'No, I'll call one outside, I need to grab some stuff from the car.' he stood up too, 'Well, thanks for the meal.'

'You're welcome.' she nodded.

At the front door he turned and looked down at her, 'Shorty' he said quietly, touching a boot to her bare foot.

'Yes well' she blustered, 'My heels damage Evan's expensive flooring.'

'I'm behaving myself with you.' Gene whispered in her ear, 'You make that almost fucking impossible but hard as it is I'm doing it. If you could get inside my head and read my mind you'd suspend me immediately. Ma'am.'

Alex found she couldn't do anything but gulp and almost pushed him out of the door. She went upstairs and watched out of the window until a cab chugged up to take him home. Then she showered, crazily trying to scrub all her insistent yearnings away.

Molly zipped out of her room as Alex was about to get into bed.

'Did he make a move?' she asked excitedly..

'Give it a rest Molly.' she replied. 'We're professionals.'

'Yeah professionals who have the hots for each other.' Molly laughed, 'You and I both know it's only a matter of time.'

'Am I right in thinking that you are embarrassing Gene and I, and yourself to a degree, simply because you don't want to go and live in Surrey?' Alex asked. 'Because I'm seriously thinking about accepting Logan's offer.'

'Well you go and bury yourself in Surrey, I'll stay here with Evan.' Molly said, 'That's right mum, revert to type, run away so you won't have to feel anything.'

'I'm too tired for this.' Alex said, 'If you want to practice calling some one step-daddy, practice it with Logan in mind, not bloody Gene Hunt.'

Molly plonked herself on the bed, 'He's left his car here -people will talk. They'll all think you're having fun and you aren't. Evan will arrive home and be shitting himself thinking you're being knobbed by a bit of rough, and here you are, all chaste and lonely in your bed- as usual.'

'Just go to your own bed.' Alex begged.

'If I were you….' Molly began.

'You're not me.' Alex replied.

Molly ploughed on, 'I would give him a test drive. Live dangerously for once. That way you'll know.'

'Do you really think it's suitable for a child like you to be advising her mother to have a one night stand?' Alex asked.

'You don't love Logan' Molly said, 'There's nothing wrong with him a personality transplant wouldn't cure, but they're not available as yet, and even if they were there's no guarantee of chemistry.' she surveyed her mother with something that looked very much like pity, 'Mum ,if I thought Logan could make you happy than I'd move to Surrey and we could all play happy families for ever and ever, but there's fuck all chance, I just know it and you know it too- deep down- if you could be an outsider and see the difference between you and Gene together and you and Logan together you'd know what I'm talking about.'

'Sometimes in life you can't always have everything as you'd want it to be Molly' Alex explained, 'You'll find that out for yourself as you go along. DI Hunt and I have to work together, we have to maintain a bit of distance, keep things on an even keel. Now, I'm very tired and have to be up early, so please let me go to sleep.'

'Ok' Molly gave in, 'I've said my piece and I think you listened which is good.' she kissed Alex's cheek, 'Sweet dreams.'

Alex had a restless night and the next morning her mood wasn't improved by Evan appearing in the kitchen as she was taking the skin off her tongue with scalding black coffee.

'Who are you looking for?' she asked.

'I thought you had a guest.' Evan said.

'Well, I don't.' she sipped and winced and gave up on the coffee, 'he went home around eleven o'clock. His car's in the drive because he had too much to drink. Does that put your mind at rest?'

'Just be careful Alex' Evan said cautiously, 'I found out a thing or two about your new DI last night. He doesn't manage authority very well, apparently he was demoted after physically assaulting his Superintendent.'

Alex grabbed her head, 'Now where did I put it? Oh here it is! My own mind.' she glared at Evan, 'I'm so sick of people giving me advice. First Molly and now you.' she grabbed her briefcase and laptop, 'Maybe you two can discuss minding your own respective businesses when you drive her to school. I have a meeting with my loose canon, untrustworthy, lust apparently dripping from every pore, DI.'

She slammed out of the house and came across Gene collecting his car in the drive.

'Morning' he said.

'Just throw me over the bonnet and shag me senseless now.' she said crossly, 'Maybe then everyone will shut up. Evan will have a seizure and Molly will go into raptures.'

'Don't tempt me.' he replied, his eyes darkening, 'I suppose the desk in your office is far too private?'

'Well you could film it , but it wouldn't do much for the spontaneity.' Alex giggled.

'You know how to set a man up for the day.' Gene chucked his stuff into the Quattro, 'See you in a bit.'

As she drove to work she realised that for the first time in ages she was actually looking forward to the day, she followed Gene for a while but soon lost him, he drove like a maniac.

At Fenchurch he knocked on her office door dead on half past eight, with two mugs of coffee and a bag of warm apricot croissants.

'So where were we?' she asked brightly.

'Thinking about where we are going to have our first shag.' Gene said.

'Um- the case?' she frowned.

'Sorry- sometimes you get things in your head and they just won't leave.' he replied. 'completely inappropriate- I'll save it for later- Now- I think Shaz….'

'I think Mike' Alex said, ' I'm not comfortable with Sharon going in there.'

'Whoever goes will be bar staff.' Gene said, 'Mike's bloody clumsy. Shaz.'

'What if they try to pressure her into other 'activities' ?' Alex asked.

'Well that could happen with either of them- then we haul them out.' Gene said. 'You've crumbs on your chin.' he reached forward and brushed the crumbs away.

Alex tingled at his touch, 'Thanks.' she said awkwardly. 'I'll be honest with you Gene, I'm scared about sending either of them in. From what I've read they sound ruthless- he sounds ruthless.'

'I can be ruthless too.' Gene replied, 'I'm going to be right outside anyway- they only have to text and I'm in. I'll need to be armed of course.'

'Of course.' Alex said. 'You're going to need more officers on this.'

'Come with me.' Gene said.

'What?' she frowned.

'On the stake-out, come with me.' he said. 'When was the last time you actually got involved from anywhere other than behind that screen?' he gestured at her laptop.

'When I was almost shot.' Alex said, showing him her scar.

'I'll look after you.' Gene said. 'I'll protect you.'

She believed him, she just knew he meant what he said. 'Alright , I will.' she said.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Chapter Five

.

'aving 'oops again

.

'What's the point of having a dog and barking yourself?' Logan said sulkily.

'It's big case, really big. If we can get a result on this it would be, well it would be…'Alex knew she was on a hiding to nothing and took a bite of her panini.

They were squashed in at a tiny table outside a café on the Embankment, surrounded by tourists and Gauloise smokers .

'What's he like, this new DI of yours?' Logan asked.

'He's ok.' Alex mumbled through mozzarella.

'That tells me a lot.' Logan said.

'He's northern, late forties, plain speaking.' Alex said.

'Good looking?' Logan fished.

'If you like that sort of thing.' Alex replied evasively.

Logan sighed, ' I had plans to take you to The Vert tonight, remember I'm off to a conference in Birmingham tomorrow.'

'Green tea?' Alex frowned.

'Sorry?'

'The Vert means green tea I think.' Alex said.

'Does it?' Logan laughed, It's a new restaurant in Putney, I was thinking if you didn't fancy Chertsey, maybe Putney would be a compromise . Some fabulous properties there, and you've got the Common, and the river not far away. We could watch the Boat Race each year.'

'How much money does an actuary actually earn?' Alex asked him.

'Loads and loads and loads.' Logan informed her, sitting back and waiting for her to be impressed, 'Enough for a big old house in Putney anyway.'

Alex smiled at him, and clutched her glass of white wine. There is he, she thought, the perfect man handed to me on a plate. Pleasant, kind, not bad looking, no iffy habits, no criminal record. Just perfect and perfectly boring. She wondered why she felt so flat in his company and realised that if he had some deep dark secret she would no doubt find him more attractive. But as far as she could tell there were no skeletons lurking in Logan's cupboard. What you saw was what you got.

'I have to get back.' she said, abandoning her half eaten panini and draining her wine glass.

'I'll walk with you.' Logan said.

'Lovely' Alex said, waiting while he paid the bill and left exactly twenty percent tip.

At Fenchurch, he grabbed her arm, which was quite audacious for him, 'Be careful.' He told her, 'I still think it's utter madness, you going on a stake out.'

'It's all part of the job.' Alex said, 'I'll be fine.'

'We'll talk by phone.' he said.

'Yes of course. Hope the conference goes well. Your presentation.' She realised she was itching to get away from him. That couldn't be right. She saw Gene sauntering along, obviously returning from a scotch or three in Luigi's. she ignored him, not wanting Logan to know who he was. Gene ignored her too, and took the station steps two at a time before disappearing inside.

In her office she spent most of the afternoon answering emails and writing up a report. Around three o'clock a text came through on her phone.

' U making t? G'

She replied, 'Not your t girl. A'

'I'll make u 1. G ' he texted back.

She felt all fizzy as he walked through the door with the mugs, and was annoyed with herself, she wasn't some silly schoolgirl.

'Nice lunch?' Gene asked.

'Not really, we had to sit outside. I got kippered by cigarette smoke.' She said.

'Heaven forbid, did you tell them who you were?' Gene said.

Alex laughed, 'I was very tempted to.'

'It must be hard having to rough it with mere mortals.' Gene plonked his bum on her desk and leaned round to look at her legs. 'Hope you've brought some flat shoes for tonight.'

'Yes- jeans, a zip up jumper and plimsolls.' Alex said, 'But no balaclava.'

'I can supply that.' Gene said. 'Although we might bring attention to ourselves, sitting in a car looking like we're about to do a bank job.'

'Maybe lose the balaclava then?' Alex giggled.

'You could lose all your clothes and I wouldn't be offended.' Gene said.

'Don't you know it's disrespectful to imagine your DCI naked?' she answered.

'I have to- they taught us that on a course I did a few years ago, if you feel inferior to someone imagine them naked.' he said, ' It works well with you, I spend countless hours doing it.'

'I don't know why I let you get away with it.' Alex said, 'You have no respect for your superior officers at all do you?'

'On the contrary, I have endless respect for you.' Gene mocked gently, 'I am in awe…'

'You always go over the top, you're absolutely impossible.' Alex told him.

'You could always reprimand me.' Gene said happily.

'Yes but I get the feeling you'd enjoy it.' Alex sighed. 'What?'

He was staring at her. 'You have flecks of green in your eyes.' he said quietly.

Alex caught her breath, he was so sexy and so seductive.

Then she caught herself, 'Really? You have what looks like a map of the Tube traced out in bloodshot red in yours.' she replied.

'I know- I haven't been sleeping well.' he aimed for sympathy.

'Not to mention the copious amounts of scotch you pour down your neck.' Alex reproved him, 'Have you considered detox, colonic irrigation?'

'Bloody hell- how did we get from you naked to me having a tube shoved up me arse.' Gene looked terrified and gulped down his tea, 'Right, You've scared me off Bolly, I'm back to my office to hide.'

'Go home and try to get some sleep.' she suggested, 'If we're having a late night I don't want you snoring on my shoulder, I want you alert and ready for anything.'

He looked meaningfully at her, 'Anything?' he said softly.

'Except imagining me naked.' she said strictly.

'Ma'am' he said as he left.

.

'We should have taken my car' she said, hanging on for dear life.

'Yes but the stakeout's tonight, not sometime tomorrow' he replied as they screeched though the

London streets.

'This is too ostentatious.' she argued.

'Have you seen what the drug dealers are driving? This is an old heap in comparison.' he said.

'Was Sharon ok when she went in?' Alex worried, 'I'm sure she was throwing up in the toilets

earlier.'

'She was fine, looked bloody good too.' Gene said.

'Don't tell me, you felt inferior to her for a while, had to imagine her with no clothes on.' Alex said.

'I'm not a bloody pervert' Gene muttered, 'She's young enough to be my daughter.'

Alex had for gotten just how isolating stakeouts were. She was glad that Gene didn't seem in the least bit perturbed and only seemed worried that he couldn't smoke in the car with her there.

' Do you think Hamblin will show?' she asked.

'Dunno' Gene slid down in his seat. 'I've briefed bloody Danvers to text 'Y' if he does, but we still can't go in, we've got to catch him doing something that will nail him, like availing himself of the services of one his slaves.'

'Would he be likely to do that?' Alex asked.

'From what I've heard , yes he would. You can only cater for perversions to the extent that he does if you have them yourself.'

'Urgh' Alex shuddered, 'It's horrendous to think beyond all the bright lights and thumping music there are kids Molly's age in there being abused.'

'It's all over London' Gene said grimly, 'All over the country, all over the world, I try not to think about it. Just do my little bit to get the scum, for what it's worth, but even if we get Hamblin, someone else will take his place.'

'It feels strange sitting here with you.' Alex admitted after an hour or so had passed, 'It's like you're not a DI at all ,more like my equal. Someone told me you physically assaulted your Chief Super, is it true?'

'I kicked him up the arse.' Gene stared straight ahead, 'I'm not bragging or proud of it. But I needed to be demoted. Two reasons; one I wanted Hamblin and he was slipping through my fingers, two, my DI, Sam Tyler, I was holding him back. He's a brilliant copper, shit hot, but he wouldn't bloody step out from my shadow. I've told you before I'm old fashioned, a dinosaur, he has all the right qualifications to go stratospheric but he was holding back because of me. So I stepped sideways.'

'You stepped down.' Alex said gently.

Gene popped the tab on a can of Coke, took a sip and grimaced, 'Can see how this muck rots teeth. I don't see it as stepping down. I still get my pension, I can retire in a couple of years if I want,' he glanced sideways at Alex, ' Chertsey or somewhere.'

'Somewhere would be preferable.' Alex said. 'Tell me if I'm being too intrusive, but why did your wife leave you?'

'Dunno- I'll never understand women.' Gene replied, ' I thought we were getting on alright, but she said I put the job before her, said we didn't have any 'quality time' together, I hate that bloody phrase, what the hell does it mean anyway?'

'I'm not sure' Alex said, sipping apple juice, 'It means the good times I guess, life highlights.'

'So Ms Drake , what would your highlights be?' he asked.

'Having Molly….'Alex tailed off, she found it hard to think of any others, 'Being made DCI…'

'Acquiring me as your DI.' Gene added.

'If you say so.' she smiled. 'Molly thinks you and I are attracted to each other. She says we should try each other out.'

'Sensible girl-your daughter.' Gene replied quickly.

'I thought it was funny, she tries to be a young woman and she's just a little girl who wants a new step daddy and has the mistaken impression she knows what…who I want.' Alex gabbled.

'Do you know what you want though, that's the question?' Gene asked.

'I think I need someone a little more spirited than Logan but I could never embark on a relationship with anyone from work.' Alex said.

'Heaven forbid.' Gene said, sitting up in his seat as a stretch limo pulled up outside Pegasus. He slumped down again as several shrieking girls obviously on a birthday night out tipped from the limo.

'You wouldn't either would you?' Alex could barely believe she was asking the question.

'Why not? Can't see any problems with it. The only person who's really going to understand what it's like to be a copper is another copper.' Gene said.

'I hadn't thought of it that way.' Alex said.

'I wouldn't shit on me doorstep though.' Gene said, 'So don't you go trying to seduce me or anything.'

'You really over estimate your appeal don't you.' Alex huffed, incensed to find she was hugely disappointed that he was making it clear there was no chance he was going to suddenly lunge at her, something she just hadn't been able to admit to herself she'd been hoping he'd do all night. Their closeness in the car hadn't helped, there was nothing like being cooped up with a person for hours on end to concentrate the mind.

Just after two am the club emptied out. Mike hadn't texted, Hamblin hadn't showed. It was just a boring old stake out, all sitting around and waiting, no action. Alex felt deflated and even Gene was subdued.

'Better get you home.' he said, 'Sorry I didn't get you a result.'

Sharon and Mike came out of the club, chatting to other bar staff as they all piled into waiting taxis 'Didn't you want to talk to them?' she asked.

'Oh yeah, just what they need, a middle aged couple who are almost certainly plain clothed coppers chatting to them. You don't know who's watching,' Gene waited until he saw someone lock up the club, and started up the Quattro .'They're safer going home, it's what I told them to do.'

'This isn't the way home.' Alex said groggily, she must have nodded off for a second or two.

'It's the way to my home.' Gene said, I thought you might like a nightcap'

'Cocoa?' she asked.

'A large stiff one.' he grinned, pulling into Luigi's back yard.

She knew she was being nosy as she looked around the flat; the bedroom door was open, the bed neatly made, a huge plump duvet looked almost unbearably tempting. In the kitchen he had filled the kettle but was nursing a scotch.

'Are you hungry?' he asked.

'What are you offering?' she asked, pulling open the wall cupboard door and giggling at the row of spaghetti hoop tins, 'Don't tell me.'

She grabbed a tin of hoops and turned to him, as she did so suddenly his mouth was on hers. It all happened so fast and out of the blue that her reaction was primal, she dropped the hoops and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him back, tasting the scotch mingling with something minty, toothpaste or chewing gum, she didn't know which. They ricocheted along the kitchen units, grabbing at each other, swaying, both dizzy, it was as if they were on board a ship and it had suddenly lurched, they held each other up, he nibbled on her bottom lip and his hands mussed up her hair.

He rested against the units, pulled back and looked down into her eyes, 'I shouldn't be doing this' he groaned.

'Neither should I' puffed Alex, 'Fun though isn't it?'

They were off again, his lips not only kissing hers but exploring her entire face, so she finally knew what having your face kissed off meant. He was biting her earlobe and sending electric shocks all the way down to her toes. Then he was on her neck like some crazed vampire, 'Tell me to stop' he said, making the skin vibrate with his words.

'Don't you dare stop' she begged.

He walked her backwards into the bedroom and they fell onto the puffed up duvet; she pulled at the belt on his trousers as he ripped down the zip of her jumper. It seemed to be taking far too long to get their clothes off, and Alex giggled as she stumbled off the bed and pulled at his boots.

'Oh Christ on a bike, your tits' Gene moaned, taking in the view with wide eyes, 'Bring them back up here now.'

She ripped off his socks and flung them across the room before jumping back on the bed.

'You're so…' he whispered, '….very beautiful.'

It was said with such conviction and passion Alex wanted to die there in his arms, she knew she'd never feel like this with anyone else, she never had before, the chances of finding it again were non- existent.

'Stop talking and take me' she giggled to cover the depth of feeling inside her.

Soon the depth of feeling inside her was joined by Gene's cock, he tried to enter her as gently as possible but still made her gasp with his size. As he moved on top of her he looked down and they locked eyes. She wanted to cry because he felt so good.

'I won't last' he told her breathlessly, 'I've wanted to fuck you since the moment I saw you.'

But he did last, for long enough to flip her up on top of him, telling her all the time she was a goddess, the woman he'd looked for and never found, until now. He managed to hold back until her gasps and moans reached scary levels along with her orgasm, which was scary too because of the way it seemed to take her somewhere she had never been before. She almost seemed to be floating in space.

He pulled her down beside him when it was over, holding her tightly, his mouth in her hair.

'So- we said we weren't going to do this.' she whispered after a few moments had passed.

'Yes we did.' he agreed.

'It'll change things.' she groaned. 'It's your fault.'

'How is it my fault?' he asked.

'You're too forceful, too unturndownable.' she tickled his stomach.

'Typical woman-blame the man.' he said, pushing his thigh between hers.

'We fit quite well.' she said.

'Yes, you talk too much though.' he replied.

'I'm hungry' she said.

'I suppose now you've had your pleasure you want me to feed you too.' he was trying to sound annoyed and failing.

'Of course, I want hoops.' she giggled.

'Posh bird like you slumming it with 'oops.' Gene said, but he got up and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Alex put on her zip up jumper and nothing else before joining him. He put a plate of hoops on buttered toast in front of her, along with a mug of tea.

'Is this a one off? ' he asked as they ate.

'Me eating hoops? I don't know, they're quite tasty, I like the way the sauce soaks into the toast' she said. 'they're like a dirty secret.'

'Am I going to be a dirty secret?' he asked.

'No.' she said gently, 'I'm going to tell the whole world about us. Starting with Logan. If that's what you want.'

'It probably won't work' Gene said, ' I'm a bit of rough, you're a posh Bollyknickers type.'

'Molly was right about you though.' Alex said, 'So are we going to give it a go?'

'Yes Ma'am.' Gene said. ' I will if you will.'

'You don't think we're jumping in too quickly?' she played footsie with him under the table.

Gene held his mug in both hands and gazed at her, 'Only time will tell on that one Bolly. But Molly told me not to shag you if I wasn't planning on hanging around, so it looks like you're stuck with me.'

**Just an epilogue to follow soon xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**This is probably the fluffiest Ashes thing I have ever written, if you are feeling fragile or cynical, look away now or grab a sickbag- thanks to everyone who read this fic, and especially to Ocean County as it was written with her in mind.**

Epilogue

One year later.

.

'Wake up!' Gene's voice came to her through a long tunnel of blissful sleep.

Alex opened her eyes. He was leaning over her looking down. 'Hello you.' She murmured.

'Hello beautiful' he brushed his lips over hers. 'time to get moving.'

'We could just stay in here all day.' she said.

'Yes we could, but today's our special day.' he said, 'We've got to get ready. I shouldn't be here, if prophet of doom Evan finds out we spent the night together he'll be over the bloody moon- it's bad luck.'

Alex wound her arm around his neck and pulled him to her, 'That's only for brides, this is our 'not getting married' day so we have no worries on that score.'

There was a knock on the door.

'Ah…breakfast' Gene said, getting out of bed and putting on a luxurious robe provided by the hotel. A waiter wheeled in a trolley laden with silver domed dishes, white roses and champagne. Gene passed him a tip.

'Have a lovely day.' the waiter said, 'the sun is shining so it's a good start.'

Gene opened the champagne and poured it into flutes as Alex stretched lazily, he added a couple of strawberries to the Bolly and passed a glass to her.

'Bolly for Bolly' he said, getting back into bed.

'One whole year.' Alex said. 'I can't believe it.'

Gene whipped out a cream and gold ring box, 'What's this?' he said, 'Could it be a not getting married ring?'

Alex flipped it open and took a deep breath as she saw the double diamonds on a platinum band; simple yet stunning, 'Oh how absolutely incredible.' she gasped.

Gene was cramming down crispy bacon and scrambled eggs, 'Have to leave in about five minutes' he said with his mouth full, 'Can't have Tyler wandering around the smoke by himself, he'll cry. Better step on it if I've gotta get to Euston- which finger?' he hovered the ring over her hand.

Alex held out her wedding finger.

'Glad you said that one- it's the one I measured.' he told her.

'How?' Alex asked.

'With a piece of string while you were asleep one night.' he replied, slipping the ring on.

'We are doing the right thing aren't we?' Alex said, 'Moving in together?'

'Feels right to me.' Gene was in the middle of a tussle with a shirt.

Alex held up her hand to admire her new bling, 'I don't want you to feel trapped, bogged down with a readymade family.'

'Do I look like a man who's trapped?' Gene said, falling on the bed beside her with the buttons on his shirt half undone.

'No you look like a man who can't dress himself' she said, leaning down to kiss him and gazing at the fine golden hairs on his belly. She couldn't resist running her fingers over them.

'Oi, you'll wake the sleeping monster.' he pushed her hand away, 'I really should be on the way to the train station, right now. Eat your breakfast.' He sat up, applied himself to his shirt buttons and then pulled on his boots.

As he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door he turned and looked at her swigging the champers and nibbling on strawberries, 'See you in a couple of hours.'

She blew him a kiss.

'Soppy mare.' he said.

.

Alex had a lovely morning being pampered in the hotel's beauty parlour. Molly arrived as she was heading into the hairdressing section of the parlour. They were both having their hair done.

'I wish I could have a colour treatment.' Molly said, 'But I'll just stay as mouse I guess.'

'You can have a wash out colour if you like.' Alex said, 'Not purple though, or emerald green.'

She looked sideways at her daughter as they were being styled to within an inch of their lives. There was no getting away from it, Molly was growing up.

'It doesn't take hours to get to Euston Station and back does it?' Molly said.

'I expect they've gone to some watering hole somewhere.' Alex replied.

'Shaz said that Annie from Vice knows Sam, she met him once on a course.' Molly said, 'She says he's really, really fit.'

'Yes and he's also about thirty, so don't you go getting any ideas.' Alex said.

'I think I'd have to get past Annie first.' Molly giggled, 'Anyway, I invited Damon.'

Alex's head spun, 'Damon? Kenickie Damon?'

'We've been spending a lot of time together.' Molly said, 'We're thinking of applying to the same unis, when the time comes.'

'Hmm' said Alex.

.

'You look beautiful mum.' Molly said, as Alex slipped on a fitted linen dress the colour of bluebells.

'Thank you' Alex replied, feeling quite choked, 'So do you.' even though Molly was dressed in an ensemble of her charity shop finds comprising many different eras and styles, she did look lovely.

Molly looked out of the window to the marquee in the hotel grounds. 'Everyone's arriving, oh yuck, Evan's brought Jonty, do you think he's gay?'

'Evan or Jonty?' Alex asked, joining Molly at the window.

'Evan- Jonty's definitely gay, he's quite open about it.' Molly shrugged, 'You don't think poor old Evan's been repressing his sexuality all these years?'

'I don't know' Alex said thoughtfully, 'How sad if he has, what a waste of his life.'

'You need to talk to him mum, tell him to go for it.' Molly said.

Alex put an arm round Molly, 'I think you're mature enough to do it. I'll leave it to you.'

'Fuck me- have the aliens stolen my ma?' Molly asked, 'You just called me mature.'

'Yes, maybe I was a little hasty' Alex said, 'Stop swearing!'

'I enjoy it!' Molly giggled. ' Oh bugger me sideways, who is that hunk?'

Alex followed her daughters gaze and saw Gene, laughing and chatting to a group of people including a very jolly looking Super.

'Yes, I like your taste.' she told Molly, 'I did ok, didn't I?'

'More than ok.' Molly said. 'Don't you think we'd better get down there before someone else snaps him up?'

Alex slipped on her matching shoes, 'Yes, come on.'

.

'Oi! You do know she's only fifteen?' Gene loomed over Molly and Damon.

'Sixteen' Molly said.

'Sod it-You do know she's only sixteen?' Gene said fiercely.

Damon nodded.

'It's ok dad, we're just friends' Molly said.

'Yes well, I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you two.' Gene told them.

He went back to Alex,' Molly just called me dad.'

'Are you ok with that?' Alex asked.

He nodded, 'But that means she's going be emptying my wallet from now on, doesn't it?'

'Probably.' Alex agreed.

Gene smiled, 'Tyler's well in there with Cartwright.' He nodded towards Sam and Annie.

'They've met before on a course, according to Molls.' Alex said, 'Apparently Annie said he was really fit.'

'Always thought he was a tad on the wimpy side.' Gene said,' Mind you, Cartwright could do worse.'

Sam looked up and saw he was being observed. He made his way over to Gene and Alex.

'Well, congratulations on not getting married.' he grinned. 'Great party.'

'Thanks Sam.' Alex said.

'You two actually look sickeningly happy.' Sam said, 'What's your secret?'

'Wall to wall shagging.' replied Gene.

'Schh!' Alex said, looking down and feeling herself going pink.

'You look as though opportunity could be hammering on your door.' Gene said, jerking his head towards Annie.

'She's very…attractive.' Sam agreed, 'I could be persuaded.'

'You and Maya really through?' Gene asked.

'Yep' Sam nodded, 'We had so many fresh starts but you can't flog a dead horse. I just don't know if I'm ready for….'

'Oh shut up Gladys!' Gene scoffed, 'Go and have a bloody dance with her. she's looking all lonely and that tufty headed bloke who's been eyeing her up all afternoon is looking like he's about to make a move.'

.

'So' Sam said, as he joined Gene at the bar as the party ended, 'You must be the bloody jammiest sod I've ever known. Nabbed Hamblin and got yourself a beautiful woman- remind me to go for demotion in a few years time.'

'Yep, worked out well.' Gene said.

'So what next?' Sam asked.

'Just gonna enjoy life.' Gene swigged his single malt.

'Are you staying here tonight?' asked Sam.

'No- I have plans.' Gene said, 'Got a cab booked for midnight.'

' You're whisking her away somewhere exotic for a not honeymoon?' Sam asked.

Gene nodded, 'Oh very exotic- yeah. You know me.'

.

'Where are we going?' Alex asked.

'It's a surprise.' Gene said.

'Ok' Alex said doubtfully as the cab pulled into Luigi's back yard.

Gene paid the driver and pulled Alex out of the cab. 'Hungry?' he asked.

They rushed up to the flat. 'I don't know why I didn't guess.' spluttered Alex as he jammed her up against the kitchen cupboards.

'After we've worked up an appetite.' he told her, pulling open the cupboard door, 'I 'ave 'oops.'

xxxxxx


End file.
